Coming Home
by EldestSalvatore
Summary: A Re-vamped version of 6x10 for those who feel cheated and just are craving some good ole hit you in the feels DE. Lets just put a pause on that Peeping Pork Grind Kai and pretend he never cock blocked Damon and Elena having dinner together. This will be uploaded in parts, enjoy and reviews are always nice.


When it came to doom and gloom the Supernatural Class of 2014 in Mystic Falls knew it quite well. When it came down to the holiday's and the fa la la la la rather than feeling joy and cheer they only seemed to be accustomed to disappointment and heart ache.

Last Christmas for Damon Salvatore it had been spent sending away the woman he loves more than life itself thanks to that pesky cock blocking sire bond. To this day he still kicked himself in the ass for being so foolish and allowing the sire bond to cause him paranoia when it came to how Elena had felt about him. Time and time again he played the "what if" game with himself wondering how things would have gone between them if he had stuck his middle finger up to the sire bond simply telling it to go to hell.

Elsewhere Stefan Salvatore would end up finding out thanks to Blondie Forbes that his eldest brother and his ex girlfriend had finally given into their desires for each other causing the younger Salvatore to finally lose his cool and destroy everything in his sight. It wasn't just the Salvatore brother's though that experienced a blue, blue Christmas, because Tyler Lockwood thanks to Klaus would find out that not only had the big bad hybrid done a massacre on witches, but also his own mother.

Fast forward to the now and it seemed that Santa's gift to the gang was that psychotic peeping Kai being out on the loose, but what really had hit home was Damon finding out that Liz Forbes, his actual dear friend was suffering from a brain tumor something that was completely out of his and anyone else's control.

"What's got you all Bah-hum-bug you finally got your baby back, we're finally standing in our own home and Elena is on her way over….which don't worry I'm making myself scarce."

Finally removing his gaze from the roaring fire his baby blues shift over to the stair case as he watches Stefan come down. A hint of a smile playing on his lips, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Yeah" a brief chuckle escaping him "maybe once upon a time I would have been celebrating because I only cared about me….myself and I…..but I changed now" shaking his head "who would have thought."

"You can thank Elena for that" it was odd how maybe in the past Stefan would have flinched just mentioning Elena and Damon's name together in the same sentence, but as Damon had pointed out things had changed, and rather than doing anything to pull them apart like introducing a sire bond to the equation Stefan found himself now rooting for the pair.

"I can thank a lot of people for that" his usual façade dropping for a brief moment allowing vulnerability to crack on his features as he offers his brother a small smile. A silent understanding between the two. It was true, though Damon was never the Full House Danny Tanner type of guy who basked in sharing his feelings, when it came down to it he had grown to care for many who belonged in this broken and twisted Scooby Doo Gang. Seeing as that was all he seemed comfortable in saying he decides to switch the topic "planning on staying the night somewhere" he asks arching his brow perfectly to the side, shifting his attention towards the black duffel bag slung over Stefan's shoulder.

"Caroline said she'll be fine but" sentence trailing off as Stefan's gaze drops to the floor.

"But the part that cares" putting emphasis on the care "about her is worried and the white knight in you wants to be there for her" releasing a rich chuckle as he lifts the tumbler to his lips taking a short ship "trust me I get it."

"When I thought you were gone, really gone" swallowing hard ignoring the bitter taste in his mouth as he finally forces himself to meet Damon's gaze "I lost it….I lost myself….I became someone I'm not….I pushed people away….I pushed her away and I played make believe thinking that it would help with the healing process of moving on."

For a long moment Damon remains eerily silent, studying his brother and seeing clear as day how he still is holding onto the guilt. Making his way towards him he claps him on the back "well I'm glad you're back to sporting the daytime soap hero hair" he teases with a sly smirk before placing his hand on his brothers shoulder "we all screw up I'd say it what makes us human but most humans when they screw up they live with it….die with regrets…it sucks….but for vampires we have the beauty of eternity which gives you the chance to make up for being a class act dick" patting his younger brother on the cheek "so off you go."

Ushering Stefan towards the front door he swings it open, his brow raised as his younger brother releases a small chuckle before lifting his head as his gaze focuses on the mistletoe above his head before looking at Damon. Mentally cursing himself for being caught "yeah I know I'm a good specimen of a man a real eternal stud if you will….but no way in hell am I kissing your ass."

"Planning on using that on Ric in hopes that you two kiss and make up" not able to stop the chuckle from slipping past his lips relishing in the sarcastic banter happening between him and Damon, something that now he realized he took for granted. Raising his hands in surrender as he heads down the steps leading towards his car, turning around and locking eyes with Damon once more "good luck with Elena" and without another word he's slipping into his convertible and peeling out of the driveway.

Once Stefan's car is out of view Damon stuffs his hands into his pockets, his ocean blues casting up towards the night sky.

"I don't need luck I need a miracle."


End file.
